


Lost In A Land Of Wonder

by Wizzy



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Cats, Chibi, F/M, Tiny people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was perfectly normal until I found several samurai just sitting on my bedroom floor one evening. That might have been scary, if they weren't only three inches tall. I didn't know how they got here and neither did they; all we knew was that life was never gonna be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today had been a long day... Tests in three of my six classes... not to mention that the other three were as boring as watching grass grow... All I really wanted now was to just lay back on my bed and do absolutely nothing.

I opened my bedroom door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. Not even half a second after it closed, a meow sounded from the other side. With a sigh, I let my cat into my room. “You're a real pain, you know that?” I told him, which he quickly responded to with a meow. “Love you too, kitty kitty.”

Leaning down, I tried to pick him up, only he had other plans. Like chasing a mouse under my bed. Wait... a _mouse?_ I have a cat, how could I possibly have a mouse in my house?

Making my way over, I snatched Miko up and investigated this mouse. Only it wasn't a mouse... It was a tiny little man. A tiny little samurai to be exactly.

I quickly set the cat outside, making sure to close the door. Returning to the side of my bed, I looked at the little man. As I reached for him, he quickly drew a tiny sword. I withdrew my hand, rethinking my plan. I placed my hand slowly on the ground with my palm facing up. “I'm not going to hurt you,” I said to him in as gentle as a voice as I could.

The tiny man stared at me a moment. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking. _Can I trust this giant?_ After a few seconds of thought, the little samurai lowered his katana and slowly approached my hand. When he finally figured that I had no intentions of harming him, he sheathed his weapon and climbed onto my hand.

“You're a samurai, aren't you?” I asked as I gently lifted my hand upwards. The little man who stood in the palm of my hand wobbled, losing his balance due to the movement. I instinctively brought my other hand up to keep him from falling. “Careful. Wouldn't want to fall...”

Holding him gently in my hands, I set him down on my desk next to my computer's keyboard. He looked up at me, his eyes full of questions, though he didn't dare to ask any quite yet. “Thank you,” he said in a calm, polite tone. “This place is quite strange...”

It wasn't until then that I really noticed his clothing. It was an older style of Japanese clothing; nothing like the jeans and t-shirt that I wore. “Actually, I think you're the strange thing here,” I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. “Samurai haven't been around for over a hundred years. Not real ones anyway.” I folded my arms on the desk, resting my chin on them. This put me as close as I could be to his level. Hopefully I didn't seem as threatening this way. “And I don't think tiny little men are supposed to exist either.”

The small samurai was quiet, thinking my words over. After a moment, he nodded. “It would seem you are correct,” he admitted, making me realize that he was one of those logical types. That could actually make this a lot easier. “Do you have a name? Or something you would prefer us to call you by?”

“Us?” Did he mean there were others like him? His face had been calm until now, but when he realized what he'd just said, there was just flicker of an emotion. “It's not just you?”


	2. Samurai

Finding a tiny samurai running around on my bedroom floor was weird enough, but hearing that there was a whole group of them? Yeah, that's a little too weird, even for someone like me.

“Okay, so there's a whole group of guys like you who are hiding somewhere in my house and you have no idea why or how you ended up here?” I asked after the little samurai had tried his best to explain the situation. He did leave out a lot of details, but I got most of it. Sure, it sounded like something out of a manga, but the tiny samurai had no reason to be making this up.

“That is correct,” he said in that same calm tone he'd used since I'd found him. He almost seemed a little too calm about the whole situation; like he wasn't three inches tall right now and I couldn't crush him with just one hand. But then again, that did explain why he was the one running around, trying to figure out the situation.

Sitting in my desk chair, I tried to think of some way I could help them out. There was no way I could fix their size problem or get them back where they came from, but there had to have been something I could do to help this little fellow and his friends. “So how many of you are there?”

He thought a moment before speaking. “As of this moment, I cannot give you an exact number.” Still a calm voice. It was a nice voice though. “Not all of my comrades have been located and it is impossible to determine just how many of us were brought here. Yamazaki is out searching for any more of us as we speak.”

“Could I meet the others that you have found?” I asked, almost hesitating. There was a good chance that this little man didn't trust me, so I had to be cautious. Not that he could really do any damage to me. “If I'm going to have little men living in my house, I think we should at least be on friendly terms.”

The little man was quiet. He seemed like he was one of those calm, talk-only-when-necessary types. “I believe that would be alright,” he said slowly, looking over to my bookshelf that sat in one corner of my bedroom.

Following his gaze, I noticed another tiny person staring up at the two of us from the bottom shelf. This one had reddish brown, while the one that I had spoken to had dark, purplish colored hair. A moment later, a red haired one came out and dragged the other one back behind the books and out of sight.

“Well, that's three so far,” I thought out loud. Looking back over to the first little samurai, I smiled at him. “Maybe you should gather everyone together and then we can all talk about what we're going to do.”

The little man nodded and I held out my hand to him. After he'd climbed on, I slowly and carefully lowered him to the floor. Once there, he thanked me for my help and wandered off to meet the others that he'd mentioned.

It was taking him awhile, so I took the moment of freedom to check my email. With my parents off on a little vacation out of the country without me, I was curious to see if they'd sent me anything. But as I checked, the only emails were pointless ones. Plus one from my mom reminding to make sure I fed the cat and that I didn't try cooking with the stove because I'd probably end up burning the house down.

After everyone was gathered in the middle of my bedroom floor, I counted seven little samurai. There was the first one that I met, the one who I'd see staring at me, a handsome red-haired fellow, one with an insanely long ponytail, one smirking like he knew some big secret that the others didn't, a very grumpy looking guy, and a cheerful looking guy who was a bit on the bigger side.

“This is everyone we have found so far,” the first one informed me. “One of our companions is still out looking for anyone else.”

I nodded and laid down on my stomach near them. This put me close to eye level with them. “So this should be most of you then,” I said slowly. If I wasn't careful, they might think I was a threat. “I guess we better start with some names. I'm Kisara Sakai.”

“Sakai?” the handsome red-haired one said, looking at the the one who'd been staring at me. “Wasn't that the name of that lady friend of yours, Shinpachi?”

Shinpachi just shrugged. “Yeah, but her name was Kimiko, not Kisara.” He crossed his arms and stared at me awhile. “They do look alike though. Maybe not identical, but probably related somehow.”

The grumpy one cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the two men. “This isn't the time to be discussing unimportant matters like that.” Something told me this was the guy in charge. “You were asked for your name, nothing more.”

The big cheerful guy stepped forward. “My name is Isami Kondo. As the Chief of the Shinsengumi, it seems only fitting that I introduce myself first.” Following their leader's example, they all gave their names.

The very grumpy looking guy was Toshizo Hijikata.

The first one that I met was named Hajime Saito.

The one who I'd see staring at me was Shinpachi Nagakura.

The handsome red-haired fellow was Sanosuke Harada.

The one with the insanely long ponytail was Heisuke Toudou.

And then the one smirking like he knew some big secret that the others didn't was named Souji Okita.

Now that names were out of the way, it was time for the real question: what the hell am I supposed to do with eight tiny samurai?


End file.
